Beldina Uh Dra Fymm
by Performula
Summary: What exactly made Yuna change? A simple picture, maybe? Post X-2, Al Bhed version of Eminem's "Stan". My first story.


Beldina Uh Dra Fymm

_So day'c kuha lumt E's fuhtanehk fro E_

Yuna cradled her cup of tea lovingly in her hands, a small, fake smile plastered on her face. She was sitting on her cousin Rikku's airship, the occasional sound of Rikku and Brother arguing ringing through the open doors of the boiler room. The smile on her face was to prove to everyone that she was indeed happy, not missing anyone. Hopefully it would work.

Rikku walked into the room at that moment, her face showing nothing but anger. But that anger quickly turned into worry when she saw the lovely woman sitting on the ground. She immediately sat down next to Yuna.

"Yunie...are you alright? Everyone has been so worried about you lately." The blonde shot a look of sorrow towards her, which made Yuna frown. "Nothing's wrong with me. I'm just...tired I guess. Maybe I need to be alone." Her cousin took that as a hint and left quickly. Yuna dropped her now cold tea and herself onto the cold floor, tears pooling in her eyes. She wouldn't have minded if one of the bolts of lightning outside came and struck her dead right now.

_Kud id uv pat yd ymm_

What was the use of hiding it from anyone? He was gone now, and she had no one to love. It was hard enough having to get out of bed everyday, knowing the love of her life never existed. _Was he just a dream in my eyes too? _The thought of her just making him up was too much. She knew he existed. _Your name...was Tidus. You had beautiful brown skin. You played Blitzball. I was in love with you. _Maybe if she remembered him, remembered something that happened between the two of them, she would know he was real. Yuna squeezed her eyes shut, tears falling through the closed lids. _I remember._

Yuna could still feel the cold water surrounding her body, the tears slowly gliding down her cheeks. Then she looked up...and they locked lips. His lips were so soft, so warm...so inviting. Tidus made her feel like she was the best thing ever created, that she was so strong, strong enough to kill Sin. She could never forget she ever relive that experience?

The summoner managed to rise to her feet and wipe the flecks of water away from her face. She ignored the broken tea cup that was no longer important and, though it hurt her bare feet, ran to the elevator so she could go to her quiet room in her Uncle's gigantic airship.

_Dra sunhehk nyeh lmuitc ib so fehtuf_

Yuna collapsed onto her soft feathery bed, and once again tears began to fall. "Oh...stop it!" she screamed to no one in particular. Most likely it was to herself for letting herself fall in love. "Why won't you come back?" Her voice had gone gravelly with need, and Yuna buried her face in her pillow, the thoughts of Tidus swimming in her head. Maybe if she looked out the window, something would make her forget. Even a second would be great.

But the weather didn't help at all. Shoot, how could she have forgotten? Uncle Cid had told everyone that it was raining everywhere in Spira, except the desert. Even though it was early morning, Yuna suspected it had rained so much that there were already huge puddles on the ground. She couldn't tell though, for the rain had fogged the usually clear window up. The weather reminded Yuna of her mood, and almost immediately tears began to fly down her already tear-streaked face. If only the rain would stop...for some reason, Yuna felt like Yevon was laughing at her, telling her to stop feeling so sorry for herself, to get over him. "But I _can't_." Again she said it to no one but herself.

_Yht E lyh'd caa yd ymm_

She looked around the room, and suddenly she felt like she was in a closed space, the walls closing around her. "Help me!" she ducked into the warmth of her blankets, but then quietly glanced out into the dark room again. "I wish I could see outside..." Suddenly Yuna felt like seeing what was happening outside, what places they were passing. Yuna shivered and covered herself tightly in the soft cotton. She squeezed her eyes shut and yipped for her former lover. "Tidus! Please come back!"

_Pid ajah ev E luimt, ed fuimt ymm pa knyo_

Yuna finally managed to summon something inside of her to make her free her body from under the covers. She rubbed the window a bit and saw that wherever they were passing through was quite...dreary. "This is a waste of a day." Yuna jumped out of the bed and closed her eyes, touching every corner of the place, feeling, remembering...

They had fallen asleep in each other's arms in this corner. Yes, Yuna could still remember waking up with his drool on her shoulder. She had laughed and playfully swatted his head, waking him. But before she had done that...she'd glanced at his serene face, the contours and lines fascinating her.

Another memory. Yuna still didn't open her eyes, and she continued searching...

_Pid ouin beldina uh so fymm_

Her fingers brushed something that felt...wrinkled. Yuna opened her eyes to pitch black. "Where is the light in here?" She ran around the room, finally finding a switch for the light. After her eyes adjusted to the blazing light, Yuna saw a wrinkled picture on the wall. She stared at it for a minute...but it felt like hours. When she was finished looking at it, her hand went to her face. The skin was damp.

Tears.

_Ed nasehtc sa dryd ed'c hud cu pyt,_

Yuna fell to the ground on her knees, her eyes focusing on the picture, and the picture only. A golden face smiled off into the distance, the surroundings around the face beautiful. But Yuna knew that the place the picture was taken in was far from that. Yevon.

She studied the face. His eyes...he seemed so happy. He had known he was a dream, made by the fayth, and yet...he still smiled, he still held on strong. The words seemed to come to Yuna, those eyes telling her everything she needed to hear.

"Just because there has been a disturbance in your life doesn't mean you can't go on smiling. You must go on living, and you can only pray that something will happen to put that disturbance back. But, you must continue, for you cannot always live in the past."

Yuna stood up and wiped her eyes. "I will still love you."

_Ed'c hud cu pyt..._

And she walked out of there new.


End file.
